Cuando las cosas cambian
by Avril G. Valdez Atilano
Summary: Bien, esta historia trata sobre como Pucca empezó a darse cuenta de que todo el esfuerzo que ponía era envano y que tal vez su amado Garu nunca le haga caso. Que pasara, Garu hará algo por que cambie de opinión? Pucca olvidara a Garu? Ni yo lo se xD. Piedad, primer fic
1. Sucesos

_Yo hago lo mío y tú haces lo tuyo. No estoy en este mundo para llenar tus espectativas y no estas en este mundo para llenar las mias. Tú eres tú y yo soy yo. Y si por casualidad nos encontramos, es hermoso. Si no, no hay nada que hacer._

Era un viernes por la tarde, Pucca había salido de paseo con Ching. Ambas a sus 15 años lucían espectaculares, Ching tenia una gran cantidad de pretendientes, y se recriminaba a su misma porque, por que? Con tantos chicos tras ella, con tantas posibilidades, solo tenia ojos para el quizá único que nunca la tomaría enserio, porque no podía olvidar a Abyo, y este a su vez, no podía olvidar su obsesión por conquistar chicas y ser considerado el mas guapo de la aldea. Y aunque ni el ni Ching lo aceptaran, el mas guapo era otro, que tenia de sobra admiradoras.

Con Pucca, era aun el mismo cantar de siempre... Ella era apreciada por toda la aldea, porque desde pequeña siempre había sido un amor con todos. Y todos de quien en la infancia había sido su amiga ahora querían ser mas que eso, bueno; todos exceptuando a dos personas, Abyo, el cual solo la veía como amiga y nada más. Y... Esta el que mas le dolía, o el único mas bien. Garu. Porque la verdad nada había cambiado, el aun reuía de sus besos y demás demostraciones de afecto, y ella había creído que para esta edad ya habría logrado un avance con el, pero no. No era así, una parte de ella quería aceptar que eso nunca iba a pasar, pero la otra, la mas fuerte, se reusaba a creerlo.

Ambas chicas caminaban hacia el chin-dooda, pues ya era tarde y habían quedado de hacer una pijamada.

-Se esta nublando, hay que apurarnos Pucca- La pelinegra solo asintió, era lo único que podía hacer debido a su voto de silencio.

~En la casa de Pucca~

- O! Hola chicas, los tíos se preocupaban porque no llegaban- les dijo Dada, este se había vuelto menos torpe, y ellas no entendían porque Ring Ring no le daba el sí, porque era guapo, eso ni dudarlo, y era amable y atento, pero vaa, ella se lo pierde xD.

Ambas sonrieron, Ching le dijo que habían entrado a una tienda y eso las había demorado.

Luego Pucca y Ching se dirigieron a una mesa, su mesa preferida, ahí ya las esperaban Garu y Abyo. Se podía notar fácilmente que el único conteto de verles era este ultimo, pues Garu rodo los ojos al ver a Pucca, y esto la pelinegra no lo paso desapercibido, pero ya que, eso hacia siempre.

Ya una vez todos reunidos en la mesa, hablaron de cosas sin sentido, ( bueno, mas bien Abyo y Ching), porque, cuando llegas a formar una gran amistad, puedes hablar horas y horas de cosas sin sentido, y aun asi divertirte mucho. Y esa era la amistad que tenian los ,los otros dos por su parte solo podían asintir debido a aquel voto de silencio, que cada vez torturaba mas a Pucca. En su momento llego Dada a tomar sus pedidos, el era un buen amigo de los cuatro, y para pucca y buen primo. Este anoto lo que Ching y Abyo querían, lo de pucca podía fácilmente adivinarlo y Abyo dijo por Garu su orden.

-Bien chicos, vuelvo pronto-

-Genial Dada, adiós :)- se despidieron los únicos hablantes.

Se ollo un ruido, Ring Ring había entrado al restaurant, y eso significaba que lo primero que haría seria ir a buscar a Pucca.

Esta se encontraba Abrazando y atosigando a Garu, este ya tenia la cara morada por estar tan apretado. -O pucca, pero porque te esfuerzas tanto, lo mas seguro es que Garu te odia, porque vamos quien le haría caso a una cara de mono- se empezó a reír, pucca tenia la cara roja de la ira.

-Es ovio que lo cansas y que piensa, al igual que todos que eres una arrastrada, además, piensalo, solo hay que verlo para saber que no esta, no estuvo ni nunca estará interesado en ti- Ching y Abyo estaban a punto de objetar algo para defender a su amiga, mientras que esta, al menos en algo muy muy oculto en su corazón se comenzaba a preguntar si Ring Ring tendría razón, si era verdad que Garu y todos pensaban eso de ella, pero quería ignorar ese pensamiento, el no pensa va eso... O si?...

Muy oculto en su lugar Garu pensaba en las palabras de esa niñita mimada, algo, algo muy pequeño lo llenaba de furia, pero no pensó mucho en eso, total según el por toda su vida desde que conoció a la joven de dos moños, a querido sacársela de encima y Ring Ring tenia razón, por mas incomodo que fuera aceptarlo.

-Callaté pelos azules, deja de decir esas tonterias- le dijo una enfurecida Ching.

-Exacto, tu no puedes hablar por Garu, no conoces su opinión!- siguió Abyo, incapaz de quedarse sin hacer nada.

-A si... Pues... Conozcamosla, A ver Garu dime es verdad lo que digo a que no- dijo una altanera Ring Ring.

Un tanto conmocionada por toda la atención repentina hacia el, no supo muy bien que hacer, levemente empezó a asentir con la cabeza, pero luego, con toda determinación afirmó, dando a entender que si, que en efecto eso era lo que el pensaba. Todos, incluyendo a Ring Ring estaban shockeados, la mirada de Pucca y la suya se cruzaron por un instante, pudo ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a raudales de sus ojos y casi podría decirse que se sintió fatal. Ring Ring solo había querido ir alli para molestar un poco a Pucca, al fin y al cabo no era tan mala, y no había planeado preguntarle eso a Garu, pero se salio de control y lo hizo, jamas hubiese imaginado que la respuesta seria afirmativa, de hecho se había arrepentido al instante de hacerla, preocupándose por quedar en ridículo. Pero si, Garu había aceptado que odiaba a Pucca. Y al ver a la pobre niña a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas se sintió culpable.

Pucca no pudo mas, se levanto de la mesa, en todo ese tiempo que transcurrió desde que Garu dijo que si, se puso a pensar rápidamente, y se dio cuenta de que entonces ya no tenia caso ese estúpido voto de silencio. Intento decirle algo a Garu, algo que lo hiciera sentir tan mal como ella se sentía, pero no pudo por dos motivos, uno: la rabia y le decepción combinada no la dejaban conseguir hablar y eso combinado con la razón dos, tantos años sin hablar habían malacostumbrado a sus cuerdas vocales y costaba mucho articular un sonido. Así que solo se fue lo mas rápido que pudo a su habitación.

Ching fue a seguirla, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Garu y Ring Ring.

Esta, solo quería irse. Vio a Dada, la miraba con decwpcion, había llegado lo suficientemente antes para enterarse de lo más importante. Traía una rosa consigo, aparte de la comida, pero la arrojo al piso y le dio un pisotón, pensaba dársela a Ring Ring porque escucho que había llegado, pero al haber hecho, llorar de esa manera a su prima, no le pasaria por alto.

Es decir, aquella vez que ella lo hizo fingir que era Garu para hacer enojar a Pucca lo había hecho sin rechistar porque así se "casaría" con Ring Ring, pero esto era diferente. Había ido demasiado lejos!.

Ring Ring se fue, Dada entregó los pedidos a la mesa, no sin antes mandar una mirada asesina a Garu, luego solo se fue. Dejando a un shockeado Abyo y un arrepentido Garu, que no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

**Bien este es el primer capitulo, que tal, yo siento que me quedo del asco xc, pero prometo mejorar. Bien saludos, y adiós.**


	2. Corazón roto

**La destruiste, le dejaste el corazón en pedazos.** **¿Estás contento campeón?**

Pucca corrió y llego lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su habitación, al pasar por la cocina escondió el rostro, no quería que sus tíos la viesen llorar.

Una vez ahí, simplemente se dejo caer boca abajo en su cama, hundió su cabeza en la almohada y lloro, lloro sin reprimirse, saco todo lo que tenia dentro y mas, lloro hasta que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, pero lo siguió haciendo, porque la tristeza que sentía era mas de lo que una jovencita podía aguantar. Porque había pasado casi toda su corta vida persiguiendo un amor que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que era imposible. Porque había pasado tantas horas, tantos días persiguiendo a su amado Garu, había empleado tanto tiempo y habia dejado pasar tantas cosas, tantas oportunidades por el! Por Garu, quien la consideraba un estorbo, una ensimosa y a la que además... Odiaba!

-P-Pucca, me dejas pasar- pregunto un tanto temerosa Ching. Su amiga la había seguido hasta ahí, no la podía dejar en ese estado, por algo se consideraban casi hermanas.

Como obviamente no podía recibir una respuesta, se disponía a girar la perilla, pero algo la detuvo, le había parecido escuchar algo, un leve y dulce sonido, un tanto ronco, pero le había parecido escuchar la adorable voz de Pucca. Eso debería ser imposible, puso los ojos en blanco, estaba a punto de preguntarle algo a Pucca, pero fue interrumpida.

-A-aa- adelante, pasa- Su voz en efecto sonaba ronca y era muy difícil de entender lo que decía, porque aparte estaba llorando. Pero a pesar de eso aun conservaba ese tono dulce, de esa voz tan hermosa que tenia.

Ching abrió, entro y cerro la puerta tras de ella a velocidad del rayo, entonces la miro completamente sorprendida y le dijo...

-¡Pucca, hablaste!-

La chica solo soltó una leve risita por la reacción de su amiga, pero rápidamente volvió a su estado deprimido y deplorable.

-o Pucca- se acerco a ella y la abrazo- tranquila amiga, se que duele ahora, pero se que podrás superarlo, eres la persona mas fuerte de toda Sooga.

-P-puede que lo sea Ching, pero yo... Yo- comenzó a hiperventilarse y estaba a punto de colapsar otra vez en llanto- Ching la abrazo mas fuerte, pero la dejo continuar, quería que se desahogara.

-Yo le di todo a Garu, incluso busque darle mas de lo que estaba a mi alcance, y a el no le importo!- Al parecer un ataque de furia le sobrevino.

- Yo hice todo por el, le dedique tiempo, anduve como estúpida detrás de el, nunca me enoje por todo lo que me hacia, HICE UN VOTO DE SILENCIO POR GARU! y siempre me repetía "no te preocupes, tu esfuerzo valdrá la pena" pero no!. No sirvió de nada, fue todo una gran perdida, el me ha lastimado, y me ha herido. Además gracias a el, no he hablado en mas de 10 años, si no me quería me lo hubiese echo saber Ching- le dijo esta vez sin reprimir su llanto.

~Con Dada en el restaurant~

Dada estaba hecho una furia, miraba a ese cretino de Garu desde lejos, que clase de ninja honorable era ese, el que lastima corazones de niñas dulces y tiernas, le había hecho un gran daño a su prima, eso lo sabia, y nadie hacia nada, solo estaba ahi, comiendo de su plato de fideos tan tranquilamente, ahora solo, porque Abyo se había ido, lo había dejado solo, y aaun así no le importaba.

-aa, en que piensas Dada?-

Este se sorprendió, Abyo estaba junto a el con los brazos apoyados a la barra de la cocina, y con la cabeza gacha.

-En que creo que voy a partirle la cara a tu amigo- suspiro -Bueno, lo haría, pero tal vez me haga papilla-

-Sabes, ya somos dos- Abyo estaba sinceramente decepcionado de su amigo, no podía creer que hubiera hecho eso, lo comprendía, eso era cierto, Pucca podía ser extremadamente obsesiva, pero no era la forma de hacerla entender, humillandola publicamente. Ese no era el amigo honorario que el conocia.

-Deberás?!- Dada estaba sorprendido.

-Aa, si, no me malinterpretes, no es que este enojado con el, solo... Un tanto extrañado, no pensé que fuera capaz de decirle a pucca que la odiaba, de hecho, siempre creí que muy en el fondo el la queria, creí conocerlo bien. Hace rato lo vi un tanto constipado, le pregunte si quería que lo dejara solo, al menos se que cuando esta mal prefiere despejarse la mente, pero sin compañia.

Así que aquí estoy-

Y con la platica de Dada y Abyo, transcurrió todo lo que quedaba del día. Mientras Ching intentaba consolar a una Pucca con el corazón dolido.

Una Ring Ring muy arrepentida. Y... Un deprimido y solitario ninja, caminando bajo la lluvia de regreso a su casa.

**Ya se, no soy Miguel de Cervantes, lo se. XC pero hago un intento. De una fan para fans. Que tal a estado?**


	3. Estoy ¿Arrepentido?

**"Aveces, me quería dormir, un mes o un siglo entero, y despertar, al fin, en otro mundo"**

Garu caminaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto era así, que no se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llover, y si lo había hecho, estaba demasiado ocupado como para apresurar el paso.  
>Que clase de error tan grande he cometido Podía oír los susurros de la gente de la aldea. ¿Por qué rayos hice eso? y o era que tenia un mono en la cara o la noticia ya había corrido por toda Sooga. Pero eso le venia importando un cacahuate. Lo que realmente ocupaba su mente y era la razón de esa cara tan aflijida que tenia era el recuerdo de la mirada de Pucca. Antes de que ella se fuera, cruzaron miradas, encontrándose con una que lo hizo sentir un completo imbécil, un cretino, y que le daba tanto dolor recordar. Nunca, nunca y estaba de mas decir que absolutamente nunca, la había visto así, por mas rechazos que le haya dado a través de los años, jamas había puesto esa mirada de decepción y tristeza como la que habia visto. Y luego, cuando por fin se levanto del asiento, pudo ver que lo miraba con odio, no con enojo, si no con un sincero odio, casi tan fuerte como el amor que le profesaba segundos antes. Luego las cosas fueron de mal en peor, hasta la cretina pelos azules lo miraba con sorpresa, si no fuese una chica, le daría una paliza, bien merecida se repetía, Ching también se había marchado, esta para seguir a Pucca, y al igual que esta, le lanzo una mirada asesina, también Abyo lo había dejado solo, aunque en parte lo agradecio , no se sentía de humor para ser compañía de nadie. Y como nuestro guapo •w• ninja no era tonta, sabia perfectamente que Dada y Abyo estaban hablando de el, y que el primero, ahora formaba parte del club recién formado de miradas homicidas a Garu.<p>

Así que ahí estaba, caminando de vuelta a su casa, con los murmullos de la gente tras el, casi empujándolo hacia adelante. Aunque ni aun así no apresuraba la marcha, caminaba miserable por el bosque de bambú,por fin... Casa!

-miw, miw- bueno, al menos alguien no lo juzgaba, se apresuro a darle su tazón de leche, mio era el único que lo comprendia a la perfección, lo cual ya era muy patético xc.

Se sentó en el suelo, mientras acariciaba dulcemente a Mio, pero en realidad seguía perdido en sus pensamientos ¿Por qué le tenia tan mal la reaccion de esa niñita? Debería traerlo completamente sin cuidado, según eso era lo que pensaba de ella. Pero casos al instante se corrigió, no pensaba que fuese una aventada, mucho menos ma odiaba, solo... No la soportaba (xD wow, gran avance Garu x_x) bien, talvez le caería mejor si no lo acosara cada 5 segundos, pero.. En esos escasos momentos, podia resultados sumamente divertida y buena amiga, podía ver la forma en que se relacionaba con las personas y esa era una de las razones por las que le caía tan bien...

Espera! Para el carro, acaso acabas de decir que Pucca te cae súper bien!?, esta situación enserio te esta afectando hombre.

En efecto, era así, porque aunque ni el ni nadie cuerdo en su totalidad lo aceptara, el estaba terriblemente afectado por ese asunto, y quería ser capaz de regresar el tiempo para remediar ese error o de despertar varios años después cuando Pucca lo hubiese olvidado, pero que va, reunir de los problemas no era el estilo de un ninja honorario. Tenia que buscarle una solución, aunque bajo ninguna circunstancia le pediriq perdón a pucca, la chica se volvería el doble de ensimosa si le daba alguna muestra de afecto, y no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo... Tenia completamente puestas todas sus esperanzas en que mañana ya nadie recordará nada.

"No creo que me odien para siempre.. O si?" Si... Tenia todos sus anenhelos en que para mañana, ni Pucca ni sus amigos siguiesen molestos con el, era un hilo muy delgado del que estaba colgado pero a fin de cuentas, no lo dejaba en caída libre, a su merced.

Si... En efecto, nada es como tu crees Garu, ni nada como te lo esperas, el amor es fuerte chico, la atracción también (akshsjskdjdnsks -w- ) pero por mas fuerte que sean y por mas guapo, alto, fuerte, y maduro que seas, no bastaran para que una este tras de ti como perro al hueso.

**Hola, este cap, lo hice antes del tiempo esperado, pero... No se, me dieron unas ganas por escribir, claro que ahora ya no, pirque voy a ver el capitulo nuevo de hora de Aventura! Adiós y saludos**


	4. Te odio!

**Hola! No se, yo tengo una especie de bloqueo, o bueno, eso siempre. Aunque ahora siento otra cosa, y espero que escribir me ayude... A no ser... Si tengo un bloqueo como rayos se supone que escribiré algo! **

**Ya saben entonces, si me quedo feo el capitulo es por eso xc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca debes decir Adiós<strong>

**Porque decir adios significa irse lejos**

**e irse lejos significa Olvidar"**

_Todo se veia completamente gris. Era un ambiente completamente lugubre. Podia ver a las demas personas, y estas lo volteaban a ver, parecia que le recriminaban algo, el no tenia idea de que era, pero por lo que podia darse cuenta, seguro y era un grave error suyo._

_Caminaba como si fuese un preso siendo escoltado a la silla electrica , sin ningunas ganas. Ademas, no entendia ni un solo comino de lo que estaba sucediendo en Sooga. Lo unico que era claro, es que la ciudad parecia llorar, parecia lamentarse. Y que todo le estaba sucediendo a el, ya se habia tropezado, había chocado con mas de dos personas y ya se había hasta caído!_

_Todo, en ese pequeño tramo hacia el... ¿chin-dooda? Que es lo que hacia yendo hacia allá?! _

_Al entrar los presentes se le quedaron mirando, se sintió sumamente incomodo, parecían unos zombies y... Sinceramente daban miedo. Se cruzo con Ring Ring y Dada, solo lo miraron extraño y siguieron su camino, lo mismo paso con los chefs, al encontrarse con su amigo Abyo, negó la cabeza y lo empujo, acto seguido se marcho, vio a Ching, si no tuviera excelentes reflejos, le hubiese cortado un brazo, pero no, estaba completamente confundido. y al igual que Abyo, Ching se marcho. Así fue con todos sus conocidos, vio a Pucca, se paro frente a el y lo miro con expresion sombría._

_-Te ODIO!- Le dijo, obviamente el no se esperaba que le digiese eso, y mucho menos que hablara, así que decir que por poco le da un imfarto estaba de sobra._

_Ahí fue cuando sintió que todo el mundo se le venia ensima, literal y metaforicamente. _

_-No tienes vergüenza!?- -Que clase de ninja honorario eres!?- Acaso pensaste en las consecuencias-_

_Esas eras unas de las frases que podíamos oír, pero, la que predominaba era la siguiente _

_-Deberías irte, te odiamos!-_

* * *

><p>Fue justo ahí cuando acabo su sueño.<p>

Se despertó de golpe, el día anterior le había dicho a Pucca que la odiaba, y se sentía fatal, ahora, este sueño que había tenido, había despertado un gran temor en el. Era posible que toooooda Sooga estuviese enojado con el, que sus amigos y Pucca lo odiasen, que había perdido por completo su honor, y lo que era peor, querían que se marchara de la aldea. Estuvo toda la mañana meditándolo. Si ya nadie quería su presencia, porque quedarse ahí, y.. La razón por la que había llegado a ese remoto pueblo escondido entre bosques de bamboo era para restaurar su honor empezando de cero. ¿Como restauraría su honor empezando de cero en un lugar donde había perdido lo ultimo que le quedaba de ello y donde ya se encontraba demasiado comprometido y enrollado en un sin fin de asuntos? Porque... Esta demás decir que un ninja no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia herir a nadie, eso manchaba el honor. Ademas, se supone que un ninja debe actuar desde las sombras, cosa que ya ni recordaba, pero era cierto, y el para nada lo hacia, era muy popular en la aldea.

Pero a pesar de todo quería quedarse. Aunque ya había tomado una desicion: si era verdad su sueño, se iría, sin decir nada, solo se marcharia, pero si no, se quedaria.

Caminaba extremadamente nervioso, a diferencia de su sueño, no había absolutamente nadie, siguio de largo, llego al Chin-dooda, pero al acercarse titubeo, no sabia que esperar. Asi que mejor dio un gran salto y se quedo ahi, escondido cerca de la ventana de Pucca, pudo ver que Ching estaba con ella, ollo su voz, pero... También escuchó otra, Garu pensó que esa voz era quizá la mas hermosa y dulce que hubiese escuchado, a pesar de eso, la oía un tanto triste, y ronca, pero eso no le importo, lo que le dejo atónito, fue descubrir que le pertenecía Pucca.

-Y que es lo que harás ahora Pucca?- Ching se oía preocupada por el estado de animo de su amiga, pero estaba feliz de que ya se encontrase mejor que ayer, pucca siempre fue muy positiva.

-No lo se, estoy muy triste, ese estupido de Garu me esta haciendo cada vez mas daño- yo... Yo.. LO ODIO!- Bueno, al parecer no estaba mejorada del todo

-Te comprendo amiga, entiendo que te sientas así, yo también estoy terriblemente enojada con el, pero no al grado de odiarlo, y no creo que tu tampoco...-

-No!- ni te molestes Ching, si en efecto lo odio, es un tonto, como ha podido haberme dado tantas falsas esperanzas a lo largo de los años y luego humillarme en mi propia casa, eso no es propio de un ninja honorable, de eso, no tiene ni un pelo!-

-Aaah, en eso tienes razón!-

Garu sintió una puñalada en el pecho, se sintió completamente mal por lo que había dicho Pucca, sintió enojo pero también traición no podía creer que ella estuviese diciendo eso de el, tampoco de chin en la consideraba su amiga al parecer todo el mundo le daba la espalda eso tampoco lo voy a perdonar además ya había tomado una decisión y la tristeza causada por lo que había escuchado de esa conversación más su responsabilidad con el mismo por cumplir con su palabra no le dejaban más opción se sentía traicionado se sentía ofendido pero más se sentía triste no podía quedarse más tiempo en Sooga así que esa misma mañana sin decirle nada a nadie sin dejar una nota ni mucho menos huyó como un ladrón. escondiéndose de cualquiera que lo viese pero eso no fue suficiente porque al bajar de la ventana se topó con Abyo.

-qué haces espiando a pucca y a ching? qué crees que haces garu?- claramente se notaba un deje de desprecio no puedo pasarlo por alto eso lo motiva aún más a hacer lo que tenía planeado.

a pesar de todo el ninja se acercó a él le dio un abrazo ,era su mejor amigo no podía abandonarlo así como así Abyo estaba completamente confundido no puedo decir nada porque al instante no había ni la sombra de garu.

esa fue la última vez que se le vio en su lugar nunca más por varios años se supo de él corrieron toda clase de rumores acerca de su desaparición pero ninguna era cierta algunos decían que él se había escapado porque solo era un bandido, un niña renegado. esas eran las teorías más locas pero la más loca era que garu se había suicidado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero eso sólo lo decían los que apoyaban el puca y garu. Pucca por su parte cada vez que oí esa versión de la historia se llenaba de ira cómo podía pensar eso? Aunque eso solo lo pensaba las primeras semanas, después de había aceptado que ya no lo vería mas. No sabía si estar feliz o triste por una parte no tendría que verlo ahora que se sentía tan devastada, porque sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos o estar triste porque a pesar de todo seguía queriendo a garu y no verlo le resultaba difícil, casi tanto como verlo xD.

casi todos en la aldea principalmente pucca creían que este es el fin de un capítulo de sus vidas pero lo que ignoraban esque este el comienzo de tal vez la más emocionante experiencia que cualquiera de ellos haya vivido.


	5. Mi nuevo Yo! I

**Por fin!, he vuelto, no se me ha ocurrido nada, pero hoy me siento inspirada. Antes de todo, saben que me ayudo para la creación de este capitulo?... Una canción de mecano( si ya se que es un grupo de antaño) pero y que, se llama El 7 de Septiembre, escuchenla, vale la pena.**

* * *

><p><em>Ya no soy la misma que tú conociste entonces <em>  
><em>Ahora estoy mucho mejor! <em>  
><em>Porque me dí cuenta que tuvo sentido <em>  
><em>Haber recorrido lo que recorrí.<em>

_Si a final de cuentas, esto era mi recompensa que suerte que nunca me fui._

Ya habian pasado 3 años desde la partida de Garu de la aldea no habían cambiado muchas cosas pero quién es definitiva había cambiado era Pucca.

Ching y Abyo se habían vuelto los mejores amigos de ella siempre estaban juntos y compartían todo. Abyo nunca había formado parte de esa relación mas profunda que tenían Ching y Pucca. antes era los chicos por su lado y las chicas por el suyo, esto ya había cambiado. ahora los tres no se les podía ver por separado no se tenía noticias de garu poco a poco sus amigos que habían sentido una gran pérdida no fueron superando al no saber nada de él. también se habían comenzado a llevar con Tobe, el viejo enemigo de garu también ring ring.(Pucca la perdono porque ella estaba sumamente arrepentida). en fin en una de esas salidas que organizaron para ir todos al festival de año nuevo ( Pucca, Ching, Abyo, Tobe, Ring Ring y Dada) estos dos últimos comenzaron a salir así que poco a poco se fueron apartando del grupo y sólo quedaron tobe y los otros tres. Estos eran mas amigos, así que Tobe se sintió solo, de nuevo, como cuando el olvidado estaba.

a pesar de todo este embrollo los seis no perdieron el contacto y de vez en cuando aun se reunían.

la nueva actividad favorita de pucca y por la que sus tíos habían implementado todos los miércoles una noche de karaoke era porque a ella le fascinaba cantar eso siempre le había gustado pero no podía hacerlo debido a su voto de silencio iest ya estaba en el olvido al igual que garu. todos los recuerdos relacionados con él había preferido olvidarlos se encontraba dolida, ya lo superó eso es cierto pero eso no quita que en su momento le dolió..

finalmente era miércoles eso significaba que toda sooga atestaría el chin dooda no por la comida o el karaoke sino para oir la maravillosa voz de pucca.

-lista para hoy, dime que cantaras!- como siempre Pucca no paraba de hablar, parecía una niña de 8 en vez de una joven de 18. Con ella uno no paraba de reír y jugar.

-Pucca! Me lo vienes preguntando ya cinco veces en solo este tramo de tu cuarto al restaurant.- Decía ya una acostumbrada Ching.

-Pero no te preocupes de todas formas, porque nuestra querida Ching si te acompañara, dice que quiere cantar la de Darte un beso*, y no le cres si lo niega es pánico escénico.- Hablo el bromista de Abyo, le encantaba hacer enojar a Ching, consideraba que se veía linda.

- ooo claro, tienes razon, esa hay que cantar y tú nos acompañarás Abyo así que apúrate, no, apúrense y vamos porque ya está llegando la gente ánden!- Dijo la pelinegra, mente hoy tenía como propósito asesinar a la vida social de sus amigos.

~Ching y Abyo con una gotita, y ya completamente rendidos a seguir alegando, era imposible razonar con Pucca, lo que se decidía, lo hacia.~

Ella tomo el micrófono, y se acomodó justo en medio de restaurante las sillas y las mesas ese día se acomodaban en los alrededores pucca tomó la palabra:

-Bien amigos, buenas noches, hoy, no cantare yo primero, porque hoy si ha valido la pena que vengan (se olleron gritos y risas, y la voz de uno que otro muchacho diciéndole "como crees".haha, claro, como decía, hoy habrá un dúo romántico, y cantaran dos personitas a quienes quiero mucho... Con ustedes Abyo y Ching!

Estos se quedaron con cara de"pero que rayos estas hablando, wtf, que fumaste vieja drogadicta" como no se movían de su lugar, Pucca tuvo que ir y empujarlos hacia el centro, le dio a cada uno un micrófono y les guiño el ojo, a lo que estos se pusieron colorados, "yo se que cantaran hermoso" y con esto se sentó en la mesa donde estaban Dada, Ring Ring y Tobe.

-Se te ha ido la mano Pucca- le dijo su primo.

-Como crees, esos dos ya merecen un empujoncito, bien hecho Pucca- fue el turno de hablar de la peliazul.

-Sabes, puede que tengas razon, pero como que no tienen idea de que hacer, vaya, si que son lentos- dijo.

-Haha, tienes razón Tobe, si que son lentos, por eso tuve que entrar en acción, es decir, los únicos que no saben que se gustan son ellos.- ~Señores... Pucca ha hablado~.

Comenzó la musica.

Abyo: (comenzó tartamudeando por toda la gente que lo veía, le lanzo una mirada asesina a su amiga sentada, y para ya no ver a nadie más se concentro en Ching y siguio cantando.)

Amarte como te amo es complicado  
>Pensar como te pienso es un pecado<br>Mirar como te miro está prohibido  
>Tocarte como quiero es un delito<p>

Ching:(esta hizo lo mismo que Abyo, parecían leerse completamente los pensamientos)

Ya no sé qué hacer  
>Para que estés bien<br>Si apagar el sol  
>para encender tu amanecer<p>

Falar en portugués  
>Aprender a hablar francés<br>O bajar la luna hasta tus pies

(Ambos juntos, y medio bailando)

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso  
>Y regalarte mis mañanas<br>Cantar para calmar tus miedos  
>Quiero que no te falte nada<p>

Yo sólo quiero darte un beso  
>Llenarte con mi amor el alma<br>Llevarte a conocer el cielo  
>Quiero que no te falte nada<p>

Abyo(Acercándose mas a Ching y haciendo ademanes sobre lo que cantaba mientras mostraba una tímida sonrisa y la veía directamente a los ojos)

Si el mundo fuera mío te lo daría  
>Hasta mi religión la cambiaría<br>Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría  
>Pero tú no me das ni las noticias.<p>

Y ASI SIGUIERON HASTA QUE LA CANCION TERMINÓ, EN DEFINITIVA, TOOOOODO EL MUNDO LES APLAUDIO.

Pucca se acerco a ellos y los abrazo al mismo tiempo.

-Ya ven, no estuvo tan mal- A momento en que dijo eso ambos se le quedaron mirando con cara de asesinos después de que compartieran una sádica mirada entre ellos.

-¡¿ No estuvo tan mal dices!? Pucca, morí de nervios!- dijo Abyo.

-Exactamente, fue una trampa, !-

A la pelinegra se le escaparon un sin fin de gotitas, y luego una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno, pero... Pero ya todo esta bien no, XD haha, yo, yo creo que esta bien, vamos, saben que los quiero.

Ching le dio un puñetazo amistoso y Abyo otro. "Nosotros también pero si vuelves a hacerlo te matamos" dijeron al unísono "no dejare ir esa advertencia" dijo ella.

-Woow tórtolos, nunca pensé que cantasen tan bien- en definitiva si había alguien, aparte de Pucca que fuera infantil era Tobe.

-Tobe!-

-jajaja, hay por dios chicos, ya ni le respondan, esta bien loco- dijo Ring Ring.

A lo que Dada acertó, luego la apretó entre sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Awwwww, dijeron Ching y Pucca, y Tobe solo hizo un gesto de repugnancia.

* * *

><p>*A Ching, en realidad no le gusta esa canción, es por eso que Abyo pretendía molestarla con ella, claro que le salio mal la jugada, o bien, ddependiendo desde que ángulo se vea<p> 


	6. Mi nuevo Yo! II

**Hi! ya esté es la continuación por fin porque tengo un fin de semana tan largo haré todo lo que yo quiera así que por fin pm dignado a escribir otro capítulo sin mas de parte de mí aquí va.**

* * *

><p>"Ese mismo miércoles pero más temprano nuestro ninja favorito ( o el unico de esta historia ಠ_ಠ) se encontraba ya preparando todo para su viaje todos estos años los había pasado alado grandes y duros entrenamientos, consiguió un maestro apenas llegó a hong kong, pronto, se hizo muy amigo de el, aunque siempre se mostró misterioso con su pasado nunca le contó a nadie de dónde venía y la única forma en que se abrió fue para contar su objetivo, pero nunca las razones.<p>

pasa sus horas entrenando en la academia de artes marciales no tenía muchos amigos así que casi no salía, claro que lo que no se podía negar es que era muy guapo y había llamado la atención de muchas chicas, principalmente en la academia era muy perseguido por ellas, tanto por su forma misteriosa de ser como por su atractivo físico, claro que siempre las rechazaba, se decía a si mismo, o mas bien se pretendía mentirse diciendo que no tenia tiempo para relaciones de ningún tipo, ya había manchado lo suficiente su honor como para enrollarse una vez más en un sin fin de asuntos, como allla en la lejana Sooga. Pero algo, que nada tenia que ver con aquella respuesta que se daba, era la verdadera razón de que aun a sus gloriosos 20 años no haya intentado rehacer su vida, salir con alguna chica o algo, porque... A decir verdad, lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir cuando los entrenamientos se ponían cada vez más difíciles era la idea de que algún día regresaría a Sooga aquella a la que también llegó de casualidad buscando su honor hace 15 años pero ahora ya no era sólo una casualidad se sentía pertenecer ahí y quería volver con la frente en alto con todos su honor recuperado y arreglar las cosas que había dejado pendientes, queria arreglar las cosas con... Ella.

Porque aunque él jamás jamás de los jamases lo admitiera en estos últimos 3 años no había parado de pensar en ella ni un solo minuto se preguntaba "qué estara haciendo ahora" ¿me habra perdonado? ¿ella también estara pensando en mí? y si no ¿en qué piensa?

Hace año y medio que había hecho la prueba máxima para pasar de su nivel de ninja avispa de fuego* y la había pasado, y con méritos, ahora, ese voto de silencio no lo encadenaba mas, podria decirse entonces que ya tenía recuperado al completo su honor, pero (ok, con migo siempre hay un pero XD) pero no, de hecho, solo era una parte, también después de esto, tenia que hacer algunas ceremonias, unos cuantos tramites locos y... Finalmente el evento en que lo nombrasen oficialmente un "ninja honorable que siempre siga el codigo de un guerrero, y que lleve siempre a cabo sus ideales, defendiendo ante todo lo justo y lo correcto" ese evento se llevo a cabo el martes, eso quiere decir que fue ayer.

Hoy, era por fin su día, su momento, el que había esperado desde que partió de aquel lugar, el día en que volviese a Sooga. Tomo las cosas de su apartamento, no tenia mucho, solo lo esencial, como trabajaba, tenia el dinero suficiente para comprar el pasaje de tren, ya que era lo único que llegaba a Sooga.

"_Tercera llamada, a los pasajeros con destino a la aldea verde"- _si algo había aprendido durante su estancia en Hong Kong era que a su amada aldea no la llamaban por su nombre, la llamaban "aldea verde"

Cogió su boleto y su equipaje, y abordo el tren, era un viaje de unas 12 horas llegaria como a las 7 allá.

Decidió dormir un rato, total, le esperaba bastante camino. Miro al cielo por la ventana, en dirección a "la aldea verde"

-Alla voy... Pucca-

Una pequeña y dulce sonrisa se le escapo.

Su suave, pero varonil voz, derretia a cualquiera (creo que ya habia ganado una nueva admiradora, pues la que compartia el asiento con el no paraba de mirarlo, de sonreirle, jugarse el cabello, y morderse el labio inferior, esto a Garu le molesto, como puede insinuarsele alguien que ni siquiera lo conocia, que no sabia por las cosas que habia pasado, y la razon por la que estaba en ese tren, casualmente con ella, pero esa... Era su unica coneccion.) Desvio su mirada de ella, se acomodo en su asiento al tiempo que caía tendido a los brazos de morfeo

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Ni yo me esperaba esto, debo admitir, es que, verán, me acaba de hablar alguien especial :3 ( ω *) y pues, me ha pedido perdón por algo que paso, así que... Booom! ok nada de esto es cierto xD, yo estoy forever alone ╥﹏╥**


	7. Miércoles de Karaoke

**Me he inspirado! Bueno, tal vez no lo suficiente, y no escribiré en un tiempo, yo misma me pienso castigar (T_T) porque estoy casi segura de que sacaré un 7 en dos materias, yo solía sacar 10'ses, no se que me pasa (个_个) y en las demás las paso con 8, me siento un asco xD.**

**Por eso el capitulo largo. A por cierto! La canción de Rosas, ya saben, de la oreja de Van Goh, no se, siento que quedaria con este capitulo a la perfección, oiganla, esta bonita. De se un tiempo para apreciar la letra.**

* * *

><p><em>"Pense en escribirte acerca de los besos que nos faltaron por darnos, <em>_Acerca de las promesas que todavía nos debemos, __Acerca de las canciones que faltan por dedicarnos. Quería escribirte sobre el amor, __Pero siempre me ganaba el orgullo y la rabia, el enojo de que fueras tan imbécil __De que no te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero. __Entonces te escribía cartas de olvido, aunque en el fondo, olvidarte era lo que menos quería"._

_Tobe hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando Dada beso la mejilla de su novia._-¿_De verdad tienen que darse a cada rato sus muestras publicas de afecto?-solto en tono de queja.

-Claro Tobi, cuando encuentres a la persona especial querrás darle todo el tiempo muestras de afecto...- No pudo continuar pues fue interrumpida por Tobe.

-O vamos! Te he dicho que no me llames Tobi, suena raro, y con lo otro, yo no creo, además, como puedes estar segura si tu no has encontrado a quien...- se callo al instante, todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando con expresión fija, aunque ya habia pasado el tiempo desde aquellos acontecimientos él no estaba seguro ni nadie en general de si pucca ya lo había superado por completo, pues ella siempre evadía ese tema.

La mirada pasaba del acusado a Pucca, y esta tenia una expresión sumamente incómoda trabajó muy duro para que no se notara y simplemente respondió "rayos, no pueden quedarse con esa cara de poker cada vez que se habla de Garu, amigos". Fue en ese instante, cuando todos volvieron a respirar y rieron nerviosamente, luego todos los presentes volvieron a lo suyo.

-Wow, cada vez manejas mejor esto Pucca- fue el unico intento de Ching por llenar el incómodo vacío.

Ese tipo de silencio serán un tanto raros porque a pesar de la diferencia de edad siempre encontraban algo de qué hablar, eran una especie de complemento perfecto Pucca y Ching tenían 18, Ring Ring 19, Abyo 20 y Dada y Tobe 21, las chicas estaban en el rango menor de edad por eso eran amigas y los hombres también compartían su propio rango, así que también se llevaban bien. Y como Tobe era amigo de Dada y Abyo, tenia que llevarse con sus "novias" ( si es que entienden a que me refiero, cof cof, Ching Y Abyo) además, se llevaba con Pucca, talves mejor que con las demás, pues eran los únicos solteros y debes en cuando se veían obligados a hacerse compañía, para no verse tan forevers.

-Y ahora quien mas va a cantar?- Fue la pregunta mejor caida, eso de seguro llenaría el silencip, todos amaron un poquito mas a Dada.

-Creo que ahora si deberías cantar tu Pucca.- fue el turno de hablar de la peliazul.

-Exacto, hazlo- le siguieron todos, Pucca un poco apenada, sonrió, y estaba a punto de pararse, pero un muchacho, de esos nuevos que habían llegado a la aldea la semana pasada, había pedido el micrófono.

-uy, bien habrá que esperar...- Empezo Abyo pero no pudo terminar por lo que empezó a decir el muchacho del micrófono.

-Cantaré esta canción para una la chica mas bella de esta aldea, me dicen que se llama Pucca... Nena, te he visto, y quisiera verte mas de cerca, si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo con un tono seductor.

En ese momento ella, dio una mueca de asco, pero solo eso, la noche era fantástica como para desperdiciarla dándole una paliza a un cretino. Pero eso no pensaban tres lindos muchachos sentados a la mesa, que al momento se levantaron y se llevaron al chico a.. Darle una lección (no se alarmen, solo conversaron con el, pero en privado, no lo golpearon, aunque... Fácilmente pudieron hacerlo).

-A valla, a todas nos cuidan como a niñas pequeñas- Dijo Ring Ring.

-Tienes razon- dijo Pucca.

-Aunque a la ves es tan tierno- dijeron al unisono.

Los chicos volvieron después de un rato, alguien mas estaba cantando. Nunca se quedaba en silencio, aveces hasta se hacia cola, al pueblode Sooga le gustaban mucho los miércoles de karaoke.

* * *

><p>Nuestro joven ninja por fin pisaba el suelo de su anhelada aldea después de tres duros años de cambios, y entrenamientos.<p>

Apenas bajar del tren pudo apreciar el olor del bosque de bamboo, que tantos recuerdos le traía, también pudo apreciar el dulce aroma que se percibía en las noches de Sooga, y pudo, por fin, volver a ver un cielo cubierto de estrellas, como no había visto hace tiempo.

Había cambiado, ya no se peinaba de dos colitas, tenia el pelo suelto, y un tanto largo, pero, no mas allá del final de su cabeza. Y ya no se vestía como un ninja, sus entrenamientos habían concluido, de ahora en adelante solo se vestiría así para alguna misión.

Practicamente estaba irreconocible.

Sonrió para sí, decir que estaba contento, era decir poco. Tenia hambre, no comía desde el inicio del viaje, no se daba de rodeos ¡extrañaba los fideos de ya-yang! Pero no estaba seguro de si ir alli.

-¿Que hay si me reconocen?- sus palabras se perdieron entre el viento, si a cualquiera de los pueblerinos que pasaba por ahí, les hubiesen dicho que aquel recién llegado era Garu, jamas se lo habrían creido.

Una parte de el, emprender la más rápida carrera hacia el restaurante y arreglar las cosas con cierta pelinegra y reencontrarse con sus amigos, pero, no se sentía capaz, sentía que todavía no era el momento, qué, como buen ninja que era, tendría que evaluar la situación para ver cuándo era conveniente presentarse.

Por fin se decidió, sabía qué sólo lo reconocerían si él dijera "soy Garu" porque de otra forma no había; iría, observaría y claro, comería.

Tomo su equipaje, eran tan solo unas dos maletas, se veían pesadas, pero claro, con sus entrenamientos se había vuelto tan fuerte, y tan :3, así que puso las maletas sobre sus hombros, y empezó a caminar... Otra vez, todo el mundo lo miraba y murmuraba, la duda le empezó a embargar, era posible que se hiciese realidad su único temor? Una mujer mayor se le acerco.

-E... Disculpa joven, porque no mejor pide un taxi y ya no se preocupa de cargar esas maletas hacia su destino.

Este se quedo con cara de poner, luego se sintió un completo tonto, y una gotita estilo anime se le escapo, rió nerviosamente.

-S-si muchas gracias-

Se sintió aliviado si, pero eso no quita que también paso una vergüenza, en fin, se resignó, pidió un taxi.

-Hola, vera, acabo de llegar, en donde me recomendaría comer?- le dijo al conductor con una gran sonrisa, tuvo que mentir, para mantener su coartada, estaba completamente seguro de que lo llevaria al ChinDooda.

-Sabe cual es el favorito del pueblo, uno llamado China Dooda, es de fideos, si quiere lo puedo llevar a allí- respondio este con la misma sonrisa, en ese momento Garubse dio cuenta de que era un viejo conocido suyo, de su edad (pero na importante en esta historia XD)

* * *

><p>-¡Bien... Ya llegamos!- Garu le agradeció, además de que fue generoso con la propina.<p>

Ya no tenia sus cosas, antes de llegar, primero había pedido que lo llevasen hasta algún hotel y ya estaba registrado, así que dejo sus cosas y volvió al taxi.

Tenia puesta una camisa azul celeste, bueno, mas bien una playera, y con eso se le realzaba su bien logrado dorso, no se confundan, no estaba completamente lleno de músculos como un luchador de la liga solo... A ya se! Imaginense al chico mas sexi que puedan crear y luego multipliquenlo por 10.

Su cabello suelto se movía con el viento y no paraba de respirar estaba exaltado, ese era el momento en que todo se reacomodaria, bueno, mas o menos, era el momento en que volvería a verla, en todo ese tiempo, que estuvo fuera, pudo darse cuenta, de que lo que más extrañaba eran esas locas persecuciones que Pucca le daba, que también la extrañaba a ella, extrañaba esa manera feliz y hermosa de tratar a todo el mundo, esa sonrisita que se le escapaban de vez en mucho, esas varitas y gestos que ponía cundo se enojaba, cuando se divertía, o cuando tenia miedo, la extrañaba en su totalidad, pues. Estaba completamente arrepentido de hacer lo que hizo esa noche, aunque, si no lo hubiese hecho, no se habría dado cuenta entonces de cuanto quería a aquella niña, ya no sabia que pensar.

Talvez a lo largo de su vida había hecho muchas misiones, pero esto lo estaba superando.

-vamos hombre, tu puedes, casi creciste dentro de estas paredes, no es nada de otro mundo- se dio ánimos a si mismo al tiempo que abría las puestas, con una gran sonrisa, vio entonces algo anormal a como lo recordaba todas las mesas estaban estaban agrupadas alrededor dejando un espacio en el centro todas las personas sentadas prestan atención a la que estaba parado en medio y que cantaba.

Supo al instante quien era... Esa voz tan hermosa aun na llevaba guardada en su interior, y ella estaba... Cantando?

**_Flashback._**

Ahora si! No te escapas" gritaban todos al unisono._  
><em>

Esta bien, que es lo que quieren que cante?-Contesto la más sonriente Pucca, feliz por todo lo que ocurría en su vida, había valido la pena tanto dolor, ahora ella era la persona mas feliz del mundo, a pesar de haber perdido a su único gran amor, a 'el'.

-Heard Attack- When you're gone- El primer día del resto de mi vida* esos eran los mas aclamados, porque ya la habian escuchado cantarlas y sinceramente les encantaba.

-Esta bien, sera When you're gone.- dijo, tenia planes para la canción (musiquita tenebrosa).

**_Fin del flashback_**

_Always needed time on my own_  
><em>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<em>  
><em>And the days feel like years when I'm alone<em>  
><em>And the bed where you lie<em>  
><em>is made up on your side<em>

_When you walk away_  
><em>I count the steps that you take<em>  
><em>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>

Fue justo en ese momento cuando las puertas del restaurantes se abrieron, pero ella decidió restarle atención.

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<em>  
><em>And make it OK<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

Un instante después de que se abrieron las puertas, sintió que alguien la miraba, no eran quienes la escuchaban cantar, esta era una mirada penetrante, sentía todo su peso encima, era una sensación completamente misteriosa.

Volteo en esa dirección, la dirección de aquella mirada, topándose con unos ojos castaños que no paraban de observarla, y ella a su vez no podía dejar de ver asia ellos. Cuando lo logro, pudo ver en si al dueño de aquellos orbes, al instante se percató de que era extremadamente guapo, y tenia un cierto toque familiar, hubiera querido examinarlo mas, pero, como todo ocurrió a la velocidad del rayo, el muchacho desvío la mirada y camibo hacia una mesa, en la que apenas y se notaba. Aunque al parecer, el si podía verla, pues al poco rato volvió a sentir esa mirada. Se quedo como en trance, aunque afortunadamente duro unos pocos segundos, y pudo transcurrir con su canción.

_I haven't felt this way before_  
><em>Everything that I do<em>  
><em>reminds me of you<em>  
><em>And the clothes you left<em>  
><em>are lying on the floor<em>  
><em>And they smell just like you<em>  
><em>I love the things that you do<em>

_When you walk away_  
><em>I count the steps that you take<em>  
><em>Do you see how much I need you right now?<em>

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<em>  
><em>And make it OK<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>

Después de un rato, no pudo evitar pensar en él, en Garu. Lo extrañaba? No estaba segura, pero, no podía dejar de recordarlo, a cada momento, no quería que ninguno de sus tíos, o sus amigos se diesen cuenta, por eso siempre lo ocultaba.

Cambiando de tema, y hablando de sus amigos, ella tenia un plan! Uno a uno los fue jalando hacia el centro, al parecer la advertencia de Ching y Abyo no bastarían para dejarla quieta.

Fue por los novios, Luego se trajo a Ching, a Abyo, y finalmente, lo mas difícil... Tobe.

-vamos Tobi, no sera tan difícil, además, así puedes conocer chicas- -Ya te dije que no me digas Tobi pequeña!- -Vamos, anda, si, si si?- le dijo con una cara de ángel, de esas a las que nadie se le podía resistir y el no tuvo más que aceptar.

Desde lo lejos teníamos la mirada atónita de un ninja. Garu estaba completamente confundido, y se sientio mal por toda la atención que Pucca le daba a ese... ¿Que tanto había pasado mientras estuvo fuera?.

_We were made for each other_  
><em>I'm here forever<em>  
><em>I know we were<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh<em>

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_  
><em>Everything I do I give my heart and soul<em>  
><em>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_When you're gone_  
><em>The pieces of my heart are missing you<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The face I came to know is missing too<em>  
><em>When you're gone<em>  
><em>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<em>  
><em>And make it OK<em>  
><em>I miss you*<em>

Aplausos, Aplausos y mas aplausos, eso fue lo que se ollo. Todos les aplaudían a ese grupo de amigos, los mejores de toda Sooga, y que les traían tan buenos recuerdos del pasado de la aldea.

"Gracias" "Gracias" sus voces se perdían entre los vitoreos, Pucca buscaba con la mirada a aquel singular muchacho, pero no podía encontrarlo, se preguntaba si ya le habían atendido, pues esa seria la oportunidad perfecta para examinar quien era.

-Que es lo que buscas Pucca?- Wow, eso si que la tomo por sorpresa.

-A! Ching! Casi me matas de un infarto... Pero no, no busco... nada importante.

Así acabo la velada, ella volvió con sus amigos a su mesa y ya no supo mas sobre aquel chico.

* * *

><p><strong>*No me decidía que canción cantaría, así que puse todos los nombres para que se diesen una idea.<strong>

***La letra de la canción en español, siento que deberia ponerla, para que vayamos a la misma frecuencia, ok no xD.**

Cuando Te Vas

**Siempre necesite tiempo para mi **  
><strong>Nunca pense en necesitarte cuando lloro<strong>  
><strong>Y los dias se sienten como años<strong>  
><strong>Cuando estoy sola<strong>  
><strong>Y la cama en la donde descansas<strong>  
><strong>Esta hecha en tu lado<strong>

**Cuando caminas cuanto los pasos que haces**  
><strong>No ves lo mucho que te necesito ahora mismo<strong>

**(Estribillo:)**  
><strong>Cuando te vas<strong>  
><strong>Las piezas de mi corazón estan extrañandote<strong>  
><strong>Cuando te vas<strong>  
><strong>El rostro que conoci te extraña también<strong>  
><strong>Cuando te vas<strong>  
><strong>Las palabras que necesito oir<strong>  
><strong>Para pasar siempre el dia y hacerlo bueno<strong>  
><strong>Te extaño<strong>

**Nunca me senti de esta manera**  
><strong>Todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti<strong>  
><strong>Y las ropas que dejaste, estan tiradas en el piso<strong>  
><strong>Y huelen a ti, amo las cosas que haces<strong>

**Cuando caminas cuanto los pasos que haces**  
><strong>No ves lo mucho que te necesito ahora mismo<strong>

**(Estribillo)**

**Estamos hechos el uno para el otro**  
><strong>Estoy aqui para siempre<strong>  
><strong>Se que lo estaremos, si<strong>  
><strong>Todo lo que siempre quise es que tú supieras <strong>  
><strong>Todo lo que hago entrego mi corazón y el alma<strong>  
><strong>Apenas puedo respirar necesito tenerte aqui conmigo, si<strong>

**(Estribillo)**

**Y por cierto, como han de saber, esta canción es de Abril Lavigne, las otras dos que puse son de Demi Lovato y la Oreja de Van Goh respectivamente.**


	8. Mas sucesos y descubrimientos

**Hola! Creo que volvi (⌒_⌒;) al parecer no saque ningún 7 pero... Falta español así que.. XD.**

**Tal vez hoy el capitulo resulte deprimente, no se. Mi vida esta hecha un lío, acabo de aceptar que me gusta alguien y con la misma me entere de que a el le gusta otra persona. Lo superare, lo se, pero ahora no, porque cada vez que pienso en aquello, me da un no se que, una opresión en el pecho que me enferma.**

**Wow, valla, necesitaba desahogarme. Ahora el cap.**

* * *

><p><em>Me enamoré de alguien que no me ama, eso me convierte en alguien muy valiente o en una persona verdaderamente idiota".<em>

¿Pero que rayos? ¿Que se supone que es lo que me tiene tan alterada? Pucca despertó esa mañana como de costumbre, o mas temprano de lo habitual. Casi no había pegado el ojo en la noche. Se habia desvelado por alguna razón, que, según ella no conocía, pero era mentira. No paraba de pensar en aquel joven de intensa mirada, aquel que no paraba de observarla y que de hecho, no conocía.

Pero.. En dado caso de que lo hubiera aceptado ¿que es lo que la ponía tan tensa? ¿por que tanto interés en aquel muchacho del cual no sabia nada?. No podía entenderlo.

Dio un salto para levantarse de su cama. Primero arreglo la habitación, no le gustaba el desorden, luego se dirigió al baño para arreglarse, posteriormente se cambio de ropa ya que traía puesto un pijama. Su vestimenta, a diferencia de antes, era muy variada.

Se puso un short blanco con estampado de flores, y una blusa delgada, color rojo, le llegaba hasta la cintura, hacia buen conjunto. Ideal para esa temporada ademas. Tenia planeado salir con Ching a caminar en la aldea, después, se reunirían con Tobe y Abyo, porque la parejita de novios, tenían planes aparte.

Así que desayuno y se despidió de sus tíos

-ve con cuidado Pucca- le dijo el tío Ho.

-Lo tendré, gracias.- y se despidió de cada uno de ellos con un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p>En el parque donde se iban a reunir ya se encontraban todos. Pucca no era así que muy puntual que digamos. Cuando por fin llegó se pudo notar la alegría de los demás.<p>

-Hola Pucca!- le dijo Ching al tiempo que le daba un gran abrazo.

-Que hay Pucca!- le dijo Abyo con un saludo de mano y una gran sonrisa.

-Tarde como siempre, pequeña- Le dijo un Tobe con una sonrisa y un tono sobre protector, mientras le revolvía el cabello que llevaba suelto.

-O! Vamos Tobe! Son solo 5 minutos de retraso, no es mucho. Hola a todos chicos. - Dijo nuestra pucca mientras pasaba la mirada de Tobe a Ching y Abyo.

No muy lejos de alli nuestro joven ninja estaba hechando rayos a su suerte, y mal diciendo su viaje, y su total estado de confusión.

-¿Cuanto pueden las cosas cambiar en tres cortos años!?- ¿Que es lo que sucede con esta sociedad? En que no te puedes ausentar ni un tiempo porque cuando vuelves todo esta de cabeza!-

Fue en ese momento cuando dejo de lanzar gritos al vacío, porque se fió cuenta de que todos en el desayunador del hotel lo miraban. Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que poco a poco se fue llenando y ya no estaba el solo.

-Sigan con lo suyo amigos, no me hagan caso- intentando ser amable, pero sonó algo molesto, y valla que lo estaba. Todo el mundo decidió hacerle caso. Principalmente por el miedo que inspiraba aquel personaje, con esa voz tan profunda y ese aire de autoridad.

"Ella y Tobe, eso no puede ser, como se supone que se van a hablar si fue mi mayor enemigo! Se supone que ella me habría perdonado para cuando llegara! No que hiciere las paces con aquel bruto!"

No cabía en su ira, por una parte, hasta podría decirse que tenia razón. Pero el chico, por mas que ya tuviera 20 años no era lo suficientemente maduro para ver las cosas con claridad, no se ponía a pensar en el daño que el también le había hecho a aquella niña y que además, a mi parecer, estaba siendo muy egocéntrico.

Cuando acabo de comer, decidió ir a despejar su mente, suizo ir a aquel parque que tantos recuerdos le traía. No había caminado ni 6 metros rumbo hacia alli, cuando diviso la gota que colmo su vaso, alli, justo alli, estaban Pucca, Abyo y Ching, riendo y si.. Con Tobe ¿era posible que aquellos que fueron sus amigos también lo traicionaran? Al parecer sí. Con aquella habilidad ninja que poseía se las arreglo para espiarlos desde la copa del árbol mas cercano. Podía escuchar todo lo que ellos decian.

Ellos por su parte, no paraban de reírse por todas las cosas que Abyo decía, "yo soy algo así como el mas inteligente de los... 6 no?" eso fue lo que mas les causo gracia, el nunca fue un genio total, ni ahora ni nunca. Garu también rió, fue una delicada risita para que no lo escuchacen, y luego se puso a pensar... De los seis, quienes son los otros dos? A ver Dada? Podría ser, pero en dado caso quien era esa sexta persona, tenia que averiguarlo.

-Aaaaa que lindo es estar todos juntos- dijo Ching después de un rato.

-Si lo es, solo que los noviecitos ya no pasan tiempo con nosotros- le siguo Abyo.

-Si, ambos tienen razón, extraño tanto a mi primo como a Ring Ring, pero... Vamos, no pensemos en eso, hay que divertirnos hoy... Así que... ¿que hacemos?- Dijo Pucca.

"Espera, espera! Pero que sucede, Pucca, amiga de la pelos azules!? Ring Ring saliendo con Dada?! Ahora si no hay duda, el mundo se ha puesto de cabeza, que rabia" Tenía una cara completamente palidecida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Saben, que tal si mejor vamos a dar una vuelta y compramos helados, hace calor- dijo muy serio Tobe.

-Buena idea Toby- xD valla, le encantaba molestarlo. Era el tipo de satisfacción que se tenia cuando molestas a tu hermano mayor. Asi era como ella lo consideraba.

-mmmmggg- este soltó un gruñido al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

Otra persona que tampoco estaba para nada contenta era Garu cómo era posible que le hablara con tanta soltura a aquel chico!? Estaba rojo de ira, es que.. Vamos tiene que ser tan difícil el amor? Es que este tipo de paradojas tienen que pasar? La chica había estado loca por el por tantos años y ahora, que se había dado cuenta que desde siempre la había querido es cuando ella ya no quiere nada con el y busca a otro chico. Si, talvez se lo merecía, había sido un tonto desde siempre, le tenia miedo al compromiso, tal vez tenia miedo de si mismo, de que si lo aceptaba todo se arruinaría, todo acabaría, por eso fingia no quererla. Pero eso no evitaba, ninguna excusa bastaba para sacarlo de su depresion, y de que ahora el pagaba por todas las consecuencias de sus actos tan estúpidos y su tonta egocentricidad al pensar que Pucca siempre estaría ahí, y que jamas dejaría de quererlo.

Mientras pensaba todo eso, los cuatro chicos habían empezado a caminar hacia el carrito de helados.

-Esta oportunidad no la dejo pasar- hablo para si mismo. A velocidad del rayo se dirigio hasta alli e hizo un trato con el vendedor para que lo dejase hacerse pasar por el, no pudo negarse el hombre "cof cof dinero cof cof"

Al llegar ellos al carrito, no se imaginaban lo que había pasado antes.

-Y diganme.. De que sabores los van a querer?-

-Tobe y Pucca se le quedaron mirando sin poderlo creer, aunque ninguno de los dos supiera el pensamiento d otro, ambos compartían un presentimiento, ya habian visto a ese sujeto antes. Y para quitarse de la duda Pucca hizo lo siguiente.

-Hola! Oye me pareces conocido... No eres el chico que entro ayer al restaurant de mis tíos.. Si te atendieron?- dijo intentando ser amable, puesto que había visto la cara de preocupación del joven.

-S-si, g-gracias.-

-Como te llamas, eres nuevo en la aldea no? No te había visto por aquí... Aunque me pareces conocido-

-Tienes razón Abyo, a mi también- continuo Ching.

-Nooo!- dijo bruscamente, pero luego se calmó -No, disculpen, deben estar confundiéndome con otra persona, apenas llegue ayer...-

-Wow, y ya tan rápido tienes trabajo, eres un chico rápido, pero no tanto como yo ㈴6- le interrumpio Abyo.

"Tonto, piensa antes de decir otra tonteria"

-¿Y como se llama joven?- le dijo Pucca con su habitual dulce voz.

-Y-yo.. Yo... Me llamo... "Piensa rápido Garu" YomellamoSaito... si, Saito, Provengo de Japón.

-Pues.. Es un gusto conocerlo joven Saito- le dijo Pucca con una gran sonrisa.

-El placer es mió señorita- le respondió este devolviéndole la sonrisa, a lo que instantáneamente se ruborizó y las mejillas se le pusieron coloradas, décimo que nadie lo notara.

-Si, un gusto- confirmaron Ching y Abyo.

-Tobe... Por qué estas tan callado?- le pregunto Pucca, algo que le borro de inmediato la sonrisa al ninja.

-No, no es nada.. Un gusto.. Saito- dijo con un cierto toque de desconfianza.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato, llego el verdadero vendedor pues ya se había deseaperado, y como pudo, Garu logro salvar su mentira, diciendo que de vez en cuando habría que relevarse, por supuesto eso no dejo tranquilo a Tobe que lo tenia en la mira.<p>

Y ellos, como les había caído bien "Saito" lo invitoron a ir con ellos, durante ese tiempo conversaron y conversaron, Garu pudo enterarse de todas las cosas que habian pasado en su ausencia, de como Pucca y Ring Ring habían hecho las pases, y al poco tiempo se habían vuelto amigas, la peliazul había sido bien aceptada, y por fin, le dio el si a Dada, después de que este la perdonara por todo el embrollo que había causado entre su prima y Garu. Se dio cuenta en ese tiempo de charla, que no les gustaba a todos ellos hablar mucho de el, y que sólo lo mencionaban cuando era absolutamente necesario, y que de hecho, no habían mencionado su nombre ni una sola vez, eso lo entristeció un poco.

También le contaron de como Tobe, se había reconciliado con Dada, pues fueron amigos de la infancia, eso Garu lo sabia, pero era un tema del que no se hablaba mucho, y que así, fue como se formo ese grupo de seis grandes héroes! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ, ok no xD ese grupo de seis amigos.

Por su parte Garu tuvo que contarles un sin fin de mentiras, y que venia de Japón para descansar del clima de la ciudad, y que deseaba convertirse en un ninja excelente. Les suizo decir eso porque se dio cuenta de que no podría ocultar todas sus habilidades por siempre.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar al Chin-Dooda. Ahí, Pucca, presento a "Saito" ante Dada y Ring Ring que acababa de llegar.

-Hola, es un gusto- le dijo la peliazul, o como Garu le decía, "la pelos azules" de hecho el no la había perdonado a ella, aun le guardaba cierta duda. Fingió la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-Hola, Saito... Oye me pareces conocido... Desde cuando estas aquí, talvez nos vimos en el pieblo...-

-Eso es lo que todos pensamos, parece muy familiar, no lo crees Dada?- hablo Tobe.

-No! Yo nunca he estado aquí, llegue ayer, no creo que nos hayamos visto antes- intento excusarse Garu.

-Ok, tranquilo viejo, te creemos- le dijeron Abyo y Dada.

* * *

><p>Con el paso de los días fueron incluyendo al grupo a Garu... O Saito, "claro" todos se habían encargado de darle una bienvenida cálida a Sooga, hasta el mismo Tobe, pero aun lo tenia en la mira, le caía bien y todo pero había algo en él qué lo hacía sospechoso y por eso lo vigilaba, a pesar de esto pronto el grupito de seis amigos se había convertido en uno de 7 y es que como ahora Garu hablaba hasta el mismo se había sorprendido de la facilidad con la que se relaciona con las personas, recordaba que cuando era pequeño, cuando tenía a él atado ese de voto de silencio le costó mucho relacionarse con su nuevo entorno, acostumbrarse.<p>

pronto todos en la aldea conocían a ese tal Saito. Además se preocupo por volver hacer amistad con aquellos que una vez lo habían apreciado como Garu.

él sabía que nada podía volver a ser como antes lotería completamente presente en su mente aún así si yo fingiendo ser alguien que no era para poder acercarse, para poder estar con ching, con su amigo abyo, y con su querida pucca. Porque la simple idea de estar en el mismo pueblo en dónde estaban todos a quienes amaba y no hablarles le llenaba de impotencia.

En toda la semana que ya había estado ahí, pudo conocer a detalle, todo, y digo todo lo que paso en la aldea desde hace tres años, nuestro guapo ninja oía con atención cada una de las historias que le contaban. Y se inventaba mentira tras mentira para mantener aquella fugaz excusa. Con quien mas pasaba el tiempo era con Pucca, era muy caballeroso con ella, y siempre esta le hacia reír y lo ayudaba con algún problema. Pronto también se había vuelto intimo de Abyo, y de vez en mucho se tenia que callar la boca porque se le salían cosas que el antes le había contado, que Abyo le había contado a Garu.

Desde el momento que llego, llamo al instante la atención de varias chicas, pero al notar que este era amigo de Pucca, las otras se rindieron, era ya algo perdido, pues en ese grupito se encontraban las mas guapillas de la aldea.

Además, desde el primer momento comenzó a correr el rumor de que ya había otro chico agregado a la lista de pucca, esto Garu lo sabia, lo que no sabia era como actuar al respecto, cuando uno esta enamorado hace cualquier tontería, más si es la primera vez que te sucede. Entonces el lo negaba, a todo juramento, lo negaba, pero lo que se notaba a leguas era que mentía, pues nuestro querido Garu cada día caía aun mas rendido a Pucca. A ella ya le habían advertido, tanto Ring Ring como Ching se lo habían dicho hasta el mismo Dada, y la habían tratado de convencer de darle una oportunidad, pero ella, por primera vez se sincero con ellos y les dijo que no estaba lista para volver a entrar en el mundo amoroso, que aun no podía olvidar lo sucedido con Garu, aunque... No les contó que aveces, todavía se acordaba de el y que de vez en cuando le sacaba una sonrisita, porque eso, ni ella lo aceptaba.

* * *

><p>Tobe siempre esta alerta, con cada gesto que hiciera, cada acción, lo convencia mas de su sospecha, lo unico que no cuadraba era su actitud con ella. ¿Es acaso para confundirme? No, era otra cosa, lo había comprobado, poco a poco, pero no le quedaban dudas, su forma de ser, sus ocacionales momentos de sencio en que solo se comunicaba con gestos y sonidos. Pero lo que en verdad lo había llevado a su conclusión era su forma de pelear, la conocía bien, ambos se habían enfrentado en mil ocasiones, y aunque había mejorado notoriamente, aun conservaba ese estilo suyo. Bien... Si Saito y Garu eran la misma persona entonces... ¿que estaba haciendo ahí? ¿que pretendía con Pucca? ¿porque ahora era tan atento con ella? ""Talvez se dio cuenta de que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella" "claro claro Tobe, esto mi amigo, te esta haciendo daño, donde en la historia de Sooga, Garu amaría a Pucca?!" -En la historia de hace tres años, recuerdas lo que te dijo Abyo una vez?- "que!?, pero que rayos, estoy hablando con migo mismo" - concentraré idiota, tratamos de descubrir un misterio milenial- "si claro como digas (¬_¬)ﾉ , pero si, me acuerdo de hecho yp pensé que Gari quería a Pucca, es lo que estuve viendo los días antes a que se fuera y yo también lo pensé asi, creía que estaba enamorado de la pequeña. Entonces... Eso quiere decir que Saito es Garu, sin duda alguna y que además, este esta enamorado de Pucca!?" - ash, si.. Alfin! Que lento-<p>

En la salida que tenían planeado el martes, se dispuso a hablar con el, una vez que ya todos se empezaban a ir, y aprovechando que Saito estaba medio embobado hablando con Pucca, se le ocurrió algo. Pucca se fue, tenia una pijamada con Ring Ring y claro, Ching, así que se fueron juntas, Dada y Abyo se fueron.

-Garu, espera tengo que hablar con tigo.-

-Si claro, de que se trata Tobe- después de ciertos segundos la cara se le puso palida y abrió los ojos como platos

-N-N-N-NO.. E-e-espera, desde que ha-a-ablas, mi nombre es Ga..Saito!-

-Basta no lo ocultes mas Garu, conozco tu forma de pelear, desde siempre nos hemos enfrentado, y me di cuenta de eso el viernes que tuvimos aquel combate amistoso. Lo se-

-No! Yo me llamo Saito.. Saito.. rayos, no me acuerdo del apellido que invente ... Esta bien, si soy yo! De acuerdo tobe.. Soy Garu, Garu Sanada, el mismo que vivió aquí toda su infancia, ya!? Contento?-

-No te haces idea- sonrió maliciosamente- no te haces idea Garu buajajajajajjajajajajaja...(ríe malvadamente xD)-

-Que se supone que haces?- dijo Garu con tono cansado.

-No pues, solo quería agragarle un efecto dramático a todo esto-

-Y les dirás a todos?, andarás como un cobarde diciéndole a todos como una vieja chismosa?-

-No te permito que me hables así Garu, deberás que te haz vuelto un niñito muy pretencioso... Eso... No es honorable-

-Claro.. Burlate lo que quieras Tobe-

-Esta bien, ya, no le dore a nadie, guardare tu secreto, pero quiero saber porque? Porque estas aquí, porque finjes ser alguien mas? Que fue de tu vida todos estos años?-

Después de ciertos segundos de meditación Garu se decidió a contarle todo a Tobe, todo, no omitió ni una sola parte, pues todo era un secreto que lo consumía por dentro y tenia que contárselo a alguien.

Al final de su largo relato ya hasta había oscurecido.

-wow! A ver a ver, te gusta la chiquilla, estas enamorado de Pucca!... Siempre lo supe. ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

-si, si, tranquilo... Ya si! |||||| pero... Tu que sientes por ella?-

Tobe quedo paralizado

-es enserio? Jajaja es como mi hermanita, no soy incesto, por eso no salgo con ella así que despreocupate porque si fuera el caso no tendrías oportunidad, hay Garu, te volviste mas gracioso xD-

-claaaaro-

-Yo te quiero ayudar, Pucca lo niega, pero aveces la siento sola y triste, aunque debes comprender que lo que le hiciste es grabe-

-T_T ya lo se.-

Y con esas confidencias se acaba el capitulo mis amores. A por cierto le puse a Garu de apellido Sanda porque así he visto que le ponen y suena llindo(≧∇≦)/


	9. Un día para enamorarse

**Hola, Hellow, Mi hao, Cyao, ok no XD. Por fin he vuelto, y antes que nada quisiera agradecer a dos personitas por sus reviews, de verdad significa mucho, al ser mi primer fic, esperaba que nadie lo leyera, yo crei que nadie veria mis disparates, pero no, y por el apoyo, gracias, pondria sus nombres pero sinceramente no me acuerdo, soy mala para los nombres. Y con el cap... bueno, de hecho lo pensaba publicar al dia siguiente del ultimo que hice, como un bonus, pero simplemente no he tenido tiempo, asi que lo dejare como otro capitulo mas. Por cierto, como ya es noche, dejare el capitulo a medias, mañana lo terminare, es que, considero que ya es justo actualizar.**

* * *

><p><em>"Ojala coincidamos en otras vidas, ya no tan tercos<em>

_ ya no tan jovenes, ya no tan ciegos ni testarudos_

_ya sin razones sino pasiones_

_ya sin orgullo ni pretenciones"_

_ -Charles Bukowski_

El sol se iba asomando poco a poco por entre las montañas, ese, sin duda, prometía ser un día hermoso. Es cierto, que desde hacía varios años a Sooga le fataba ese toque que lo caracterizaba. Ese no se que, que hacía el resto del trabajo y le ponía la magia a esa pequeña aldea.

Porque habra que decir que antes, al tiempo que el sol despertaba, comenzaban las persecusiones matinales de una tierna niña que desde muy pequeña supo lo que es el verdadero amor, un significado que muchas personas no llegan a conocer ni aun en toda su vida. Y por otra parte un niño serio que siempre llevo una carga con sigo, aquella añoranza de restaurar el honor que fue arrebatado de su familia, y que por esa misma razon habia madurado desde muy, muy joven.

No. No y no! Nada podia volver a ser como antes... Aaaa Garu ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan siego con tus sentimientos?.

De cualquier manera, poco importaba el pasado ahora. Ya solo queda el presente, el presente que nosotros mismos construimos y que muchas veces nos encadena. Pucca, Ching, Abyo y tambien Tobe, Ring Ring y Dada, habian crecido, todos eran unos jovenes responsables y maduros, cada uno tenia su caracter, pero asi tambien, cada uno era una persona de la que cualquier madre estaria orgulloso... Aunque... ninguno la tenia.

Habian todos quedado de ir ese dia temprano de viaje, a la aldea que estaba cerca, tomarian un tren, porque a ellos les parecia mas divertido. Era una excursion que planeaban desde mucho antes del regreso de Garu a la aldea. El desde que se lo comentaron, habia rechazado la oferta, tenia algunas cosas que hacer, cosas, que tambien debia hacer, pero sin la presencia de todos ellos, asi que era la oportunidad perfecta.

Acordaron reunirse a las 8 en punto, ahi mismo en la estacion de trenes.

Ching y Abyo llegaron, el paso por ella, ultimamente se habian vuelto mas unidos.

Despues llegaron Dada y Ring Ring. Como siempre aflorando esos sentimientos que los unian.

Un poco mas tarde llego Tobe, para cuando lo hizo ya eran las 8:30, solo faltaba Pucca.

-Los siento chicos, se me hizo tarde- dijo el avergonzado. Mientras esperaban a la pelinegra bromeaban como siempre, pero despues de un rato nadie dijo nada, era comun que Pucca llegase tarde, pero eso ya era demasiado. El tren salia de la estacion a las 9.

Oficialmente todos se habian desesperado y se habian ya preocuado por su amiga, asi que llamaron al Chin-Dooda. Ching fue la que mantuvo la conversacion desde su lado de la linea, al parecer le habia respondido el tio Dumpling.

-Ella sigue dormida Ching, ayer nos ayudo hasta tarde pintando la habitacion de visitas, ya necesitaba una manita de gato... No creo que despierte en largo tiempo, ya sabs como es... simplemente tomara sus cinco minutos... ¿Por qué no van ustedes, diviertanse, nosotros nos encargamos de explicarle... en dado caso, se enojara con nosotros-

-Valla, mi amiga no cambiara verdad...- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Pues ni hablar, Pucca debe descanzar, los ultimos dias se ha desvelado mucho... Cuando se despierte enviele saludos de nuestra parte... y que no se preocupe, le traeremos un monton de regalos y recuerdos-

-Eres un amor Ching, que bueno que mi sobrina y todos ustedes son amigos, son tan comprensibles- se despidio el tio Dumpling.

Ching igual se despidio, y luego les explico todo a los demas, que se decepcionaron porque Pucca esta vez no hiba a acompañaros, pero aliviados de que a ella no le hubiese pasado nada.

* * *

><p>Eran exactamente a las 11 am cuando nuestra Pelinegra desperto, dio un brinco desde su cama y corrio a su armario a buscar ropa para cambiarse e ir con los chicos, en su inquietante carrera emocionada, solo al final, cuando solo le faltaba peinarse... se percato de algo, el sol penetraba con demasiada fuerza, eso no era usual a las 8 de la mañana, se fijo en el reloj que tenia en su cuarto... ¡Dios mio eran las 11! tarde, tarde, muy tarde, de seguro se habian ido, y lo entendia, pero que pasada la suya!<p>

Asi que simplemente, se quito aquella ropa para paseo que tenia, y se puso lo primero que encontro.. curiosamente una blusa roja con unos leggins negros, eso le traia tantos recuerdos. Bajo al comedor y saludo a sus tios, les dijo que si querian ayuda para preparar el desayuno.

-O Pucca no te molestes, aunque de hecho, desayunamos ya hace 4 horas...- La mencionada se quedo con cara de poker-

-A si... ya debes haberte dado cuenta... Se-te-hizo-tarde-

-Aaaaaa! ya ni me lo digan T-T, deberas tenia ganas de ir-

-jaja, lo comprendo sobrina, pero ya lo hemos hablado.. hay que ser puntual XD-

-Tio Ho! ya! no te burles de mi 7u7.-

-Lo siento Pucca XD-

Y despues de un rato de demas burlas hacia su sobrina, por fin abrieron el restaurante, aunque, por consideracion a ella, le dieron el dia libre, de todas maneras eso ya estaba planeado, no es que fueran tan bondadosos.

Ella quizo dar un paseo por todas las partes que no frecuentaba de la aldea... Paseo por el jardin de santa, pero apenas lo vio huyo de ahi, aun no se llevaba bien con el rojito... Llego a la playa, pero igual se retiro al instante, ultimamente ya no disfrutaba del sol... Ya se encontraba caminando por las afueras y le vino un escafrio al cuerpo, era justo ahi donde hace por lo menos 3 años, pasaba cada dia de su vida, ahi, era donde comenzaba el bosque de bamboo, osea, que mas adelante se encontraba la antigua casa de Garu. Pero, ella misma queriendo tentar a su suerte, no cambio su rumbo, de hecho, pensaba ir directo a alli, y eso hizo.

A medida que avanzaba por ese sendero, le llegaban mas y mas recuerdos que hasta ese momento, habia mantenido encerrados hasta lo mas profundo de su corazon, pero inevitablemente estaban aflorando en ese momento, EL PRIMER GRAN AMOR NO SE OLVIDA TAN FACIL SABEN!, la chica era fuerte, poseia una fuerza mas alla de lo normal y un sin fin de demas habilidades, pero seguia siendo humana.

Ollo un leve ruido, apenas audible, primero lo tomo como su imaginacion, pues estaba recordando a Garu, y ese era el tipo de ruidos que hacia, debido a sus habilidades ninjas, en el pasado, ella tenia que mantenerse muy atenta, para tener señal de Garu y saber por donde seguirlo. Pero a aquel ruido ya no podia seguir tomandolo como un invento de su retorcida mente, aquello era real, ya se habia repetido como cinco veces. Con aquel sigilo casi identico al de un puma en asecho,se dirigio lentamente a donde oia que provenia el ruido... Ciertamente, enfrente, en el claro donde estaba la casa del mil veces ya nombrado, habia alguien... ora vez, creyo que su mente le jugaba una broma, porque el sujeto tenia unos movmientos identicos a los de Garu, era la misma forma, y estaba levitado, de la misma forma en que el lo hacia cuando su meditacion llegaba al maximo.

-"Se que estas ahi Pucca"- Fue lo que le dijo aquel extraño, aunque dejo de serlo al instante, esa voz le resultaba totalmente inconfundible.

Garu.. o bueno "Saito" se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de ella, unos cuantos segundos antes, pero ya no habia tiempo para escapar, sabia que ya lo habia visto. Se sentia muy enfadado con sigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha antes. Entonces, mientras se hacia el que no se daba cuenta, penso rapidamente en un plan para safarse de esa, pero se dio cuenta de que no habia que pensar mucho, solo actuar como un despistado, pues segun ella, el no sabia donde estaba la casa de ese tal Garu, asi que no habia forma de que lo relacionase con el.

- O, hola Saito, perdon por espiar.. es que m-me tomaste por sorpresa- Puede en parte que esta confundida por todo ese asunto, por estar recordando a Garu y el pequeño susto que se habia dado, pero tambien... el la ponia un poco nerviosa con esa mirada que le lanzaba, sus oscuros ojos penetrantes siempre le quitaban el aliento, y ella no era de las que se dejaban intimidar por cualquiera, era el, el lo causaba, no sabia que era eso que pasaba cada vez que lo veia, porque no era atraccion o amor, esas las conocia muy bien, aunque lo que no conocia era que el amor no se siente de la misma manera dos veces.

-No te preocupes, tranquila- dijo el al tiempo que bajaba de los aires, y se acercaba a ella, esto la hizo retroceder un poco, otra vez, la estaba mirando de esa manera.

- Y dime.. que haces aqui?- OO esa era la pregunta que esperaba que no hiciera, porque no sabría que responder.

-P-pucca! sabes... yo siempre vengo aqui...- Al instante pudo ver la cara de sorpresa y confusión de ella -Recuerdas que les dije que quiero ser un ninja no? Bueno, este lugar me parece maravilloso para entrener, hay mucha calma y el viento sopla de una manera tan relajante...-

-A! era enserio lo del ninja!... Sabes... yo conoci a uno y te quisiera decir que... No te obsesiones mucho con eso, es decir... no hagas de eso tu unica prioridad y luego no le prestes importancia ni a tu propia salud Saito... es...-

-Por que me dices todo esto? Como sabes que eso podria pasar?- lo dijo, es decir, el efectivamente sabia por que se lo decia, pero aveces el ser humano es tan masoquista, que prefirio que ella se lo explicara, aun tomando en cuenta que podria referirse a el de la peor manera, y herirlo.

-Ya te lo dije, antes aqui vivia un joven, el tambien, desde pequeño deseaba ser un ninja, sacrifico muchas cosas por eso, apenas y tuvo amigos, aunque ellos lo querian mucho, el aveces parecia tan frio, como si no le importara y lo unico prioritario en su vida era recuperar su cansino honor- De hecho, poco a poco Pucca habia dejado en si de hablar con Saito, mas bien estaba hablandose a si misma, recordandolo todo, tenia la vista perdida en direccion a la casa de Garu.

Tuvo que pararla, era demasiado para el todo aquello, anque en vez de cambiar de tema, solo quiso exolorar a fondo lo que pensaba de el. MASOQUISTA ENSERIO.

-Valla... tu debiste conocerlo bien, te refieres a el como si siempre hubieras estado a su lado, ¿el y tu eran amigos?-

-No, nunca lo fuimos- con aquellas ultimas frases, comenzo a prestarle atencion de nuevo, pero de una manera fugaz, su mente aun no superaba el trance provocado por el recuerdo de aquel ninja bobo... que tal vez aún quería. -Tampoco lo conoci bien, nadie lo conocio bien, tampoco estuve a su lado, porque en reaidad nadie estuvo a su lado, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que el solo creo una barrera impenetrable contra todos en Sooga.-

A Garu estas palabras le dolian en lo mas profundo de su ser, pero tenia que fingir quee no era asi, imaginense, un tal Saito, apenas llegado a la aldea desplomandose en lagrimas porque a una tal Pucca, que acaba de conocer, se expresa de una terrible manera de un tal Garu del que casi no se habla, y es un total misterio para el!? Que idea mas estupida.

Pucca, otra vez recordaba todo, le era tambien doloroso hablar de Garu, y expresarse asi de el, sentia como que lo traicionaba, pero tampoco era una mosquita muerta, sabia que no debia sentirse de esa manera, y que estaba en todo su derecho de expresearse asi de el, ademas de que estaba en lo cierto.

-Pero para que hablar de viejos recuerdoss enterrados en el pueblo de Sooga no? Queres hacer algo Saito... cuando acabes tus entrenamientos?-

Apenas repuesto de aquel momento, se dijo a si mismo que esta vez no cometeria los mismos errores, desde muy temprano el habia llegado a su casa y la vio completamente intacta, al parecer nadie habia puesto un pie en ella desde su partida, eso lo agradecio, y se habia dedicado la mañana completamente a poner todo en orden, luego, al final, despues de no haber encontrado ni rastro de Mio, se rindio con eso, y de verdad que lo ponia triste, era su mejor amigo, junto con Abyo y a los dos los habia perdido. En fin, el caso es que ahora no volveria a equivocarse.

-Sabes que Pucca.. Me acabas de asustar con todo eso que dijiste, vamos si?- y le dedico a ella y solo a ella, la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Por cierto que se sentiria tan afortunada de saber que ella era la unica que podia hacerlo sonreir de esa manera.

-Perfecto, a donde vamos- Le dijo con otra sonrisa radiante, y recuperando la emocion suya caracteristica.

-A donde tu quieras, yo te sigo- Le respondio sin perder esa sonrisa, y mirando sus hermosos ojos que apenas ahora podia admirar, puesto que hace tres años siempre los mantenia cerrados, como? quien sabe, esa chica si que tenia grandes habilidades.

Pucca se sonrojo levemente, Garu vio esto y al instante su cara se torno de un color rojo carmesi... -Digo! es decir, tu conoces la aldea mejor que yo!... es ... es que... y-yo... yo te sigo... por eso- Valla! para tener 20 años se comportaba como un mocoso que apenas conocia el amor aunque tecnicamente eso era, tenia el alma de un niño por dentro, y de hecho... apenas estaba conociendo en si la accion y el efecto del amor.

-Claro Saito, lo comprendo- lo tranquilizo con aquella sonrisa suya que lo dejaban sin palabras, asi que solo asintio, ella, a comparacion de el, parecia mas madura, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, y que ella tenia 18, dos años menos que Garu.

**Garu Pov´s**

Es tan linda y adorable cada vez que sonrie.

-A-A que tal si vamos al parque, y ahi vemos que hacemos.. digo- Rayos, otra vez lo estoy haciendo! la estoy mirando fijamente como si fuera un asqueroso acosador! debo de ponerla nerviosa, Rayos Garu, deja de hacer eso.

O, no puede ser, tambien debo dejar de perderme en mis pensamientos.

-Si, me parece buena idea- le conteste lo mas rapido que pude.

-Entonces que esperamos!, pero antes hay que pasar al Chindooda, les voy a avisar a mis tios que estare fuera, es que... siempre olvido el celular- Su expresion era de una persona apenada, y me pregunto, ¿De que? Yo ni siquiera tengo un ceular, nadie me llamaba en Hong Kong y nadie me llama ahora, es una aldea pequeña.

-Claro, no hay problema, vamos- le dije de la manera mas atenta que pude.

Asi que emprendimos la marcha en direccion a su restaurant, juro que cada vez que voy ahi tengo la sensacion como si regresase en el tiempo, pero por suerte pera mi, es efecto se rompe debido a la forma en que me tratan, eso jamas me habria pasado siendo Garu, estoy pensando en cambiarme el nombre Saito, aunque no me guste mucho, al parecer, trae suerte.

Ella fue y le aviso a sus tios que estaria conmigo el resto del día, dios la simple idea me daba escalofrios.

Ellos me saludaron, y... de no ser por Pucca, por poco y me dan la charla de las abejitas y la miel, wow, son tan exajeradamente sobreprotectores como lo recordaba y por eso debo agradecerles, por no dejar que nadie le falte el respeto ni le ponga una sola mano a Pucca.

Nos fuimos casi como huyendo de una prision, valla que parecia como en las peliculas donde todos corren y atras de ellos tiene lugar una gran explosion de la que por poco no se salvan, digo, no se, yo nunca vi tantas peliculas hasta que me mude T_T.

-haha, lo siento por eso, aveces no pueden dejar de tratarme como a una niña-

-No pasa nada- dije -Creo que es genial que tengas personas que se preocupen por ti, de todas maneras no pienso hacerte nada, soy un caballero- se lo dije como una broma para romper el hielo, pero al fin y al cabo todo lo que le dije era cierto.

-Ja-Ja... Un caballero, disculpeme señor, pero hace tiempo que no veo uno de esos- creo que la pequeña Pucca se unio a las bromas.

- A si! con que esas tenemos, pues habras de saber que no has visto ni uno de esos, porque todos estan concentrados en mi, yo soy un niño bien-

-Claro claro, eres un niñito bien, no lo creo Saito, porque esa soy yo... bueno niña, no niño, pero el caso es que yo! si soy una dama... no no... soy una princesa, no! mejor aun Soy una reina- tiene razon, valla Garu! Concentrate.

-Ja-ja una reina eh! Entonces yo soy un rey!-

pude ver su sonrisa, creo, cabe la posibilidad, de que este disfrutando de mi compañia, talvez.

-Esta bien, esta bien, yo soy la Reina y tu el Rey, trato?-

-Trato!- le dije, esta chica enserio me hace pasar bien el tiempo.

-Y-y quieres ir por un helado?- simplemente no puedo dejar de tartamudear, me odio por eso.

-Claro, pero solo si me lo das gratis!- Esa sonrisa, dios, esa sonrisa. Pero espera que!? Gratis? De que esta hablando esta desquiciada? Quiere que se lo invite? eso ya estaba planeado, en mi loca mente, por supuesto, pero por que no me dice claro? Tienen razon con eso de que las mujeres son complicadas.

-Porque trabajas en el carrito de helados, no?-

Aaaa! ya me acorde, yo tuve que decir esa mentirita cuando llegue, como se me pudo olvidar? Pero que va! ya esta hecho

-A! Claro, Veras ya deje ese trabajo, mas bien fue como un empleo temporal-

-Fugaz, diras, llevas aqui menos de una semana- Pucca es muy calcualdora.

-Jaja tienes razon, vamos entonces? de todas maneras, te invitare el helado-

-Eres muy lindo, no tienes que molestarte-

-Quiero hacerlo, de lo contrario si me molestaria- le guiñe el ojo.

Y nos fuimos entre risas y bromas, ya era pasado de las 4, el sol estaba empezando a caer cuando llegamos.

**Garu Pov´s off**

Y sus figuras recortadas por el sol y el cielo anaranjado reian sin parar dde las ocurrencias de nuestra linda pelinegra y de las tonterias de nuestro torpe pelinegro enamorado, una imagen digna de enmarcar.

Al final, se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque... terminaron charlando de coas serias como los adultos que eran, todo era perfecto, Garu con ese traje de ninja que no se habia quitado desde la mañana y Pucca con ese lindo conjunto de blusa roja y mallones negros, como si el tiempo jamas hubiera pasado... o bueno, mas bien como si todos los eventos hubiesen pasado de distinta manera y al final aquel par de niños que correteaban por toda la aldea hubieran terminado juntos.

Pucca se sincero con "Saito" le conto muchas cosas que hasta el momento solo el sabia, cosas que no habia podido hablar con nadie mas por miedo a que la juzgaran, nesesitaba sacarselas de ensima y sentia, cada vez que la miraba, (aunque fuera perturbador en ocaciones) que podia confiar en el, y que no la defraudaria.

**Pucca Pov´s**

-Te juro que esa mirada que tienes me esta dando miedo Saito!- se lo dije en broma, si era una mirada que podria asustar a cualquiera, pero a mi mas bien me intrigaba, queria intentar decifrar todo lo que pensaba con solo ver sus ojos... aunque todo esto suene acosador.

-S-Si te molesta dejare de hacerlo- como que estaba apenado, tendre qe decirle algo, aveces como que no tiene tiempo para bromas, y se pone serio de vez en cuando es como si se pareciese a... Rayos Pucca! deja de pensar en Garu, se fue,es parte del pasado.

-Es broma, no te lo tomes todo tan enserio-

-Gracias, es que... si me han dicho que mi mirada asusta-

-A mi no... de hecho... me trae recuerdos, de tantos momentos de mi niñez...- No! otra vez divagando, hay problemas.

-Recuerdos? Mi mirada?-

-Es que se parece mucho al de alguien que conoci...-

-Ese alguien es Garu cierto?-

Que rayos!? Como lo supo?

-He oido hable¿ar de el, tu lo conociste no? Era el de quien me hablabas hace rato, cuando me decias que no me obsesionara con los entrenamientos?-

YO Y MI GRAN BOCOTA

-Si, es el... veras y-yo, yo me enamore de Garu desde muy pequeña, y siempre le incisti y le incisti, hubieras visto, lo perseguia por toda la aldea para darle un beso, y el siempre rehuia de mi- al principio yo sonreia al contarlo, pero al recordar como Garu ajams me amara, me entristeci un poco.

-Sientes algo aun por el Pucca? Porque si quieres podemos no seguir hablando de esto...-

Y pues si! le conte todo a Saito, le conte como me enamore de el, como lo ayude desde siempre, como fui tan feliz en el corto tiempo qye pense que podria tener esperanza... tambien le conte de como admitio que yo le resultaba desagradable y de como al dia siguiente no se supo nunca nada mas de el. Saito me dijo que puede tener sus motivos, que solo era un niño, un muchachito y que no tenia control de sus acciones y sus emociones, que tal vez Garu solo estubiera confundido, quero creerlo, de verdad quiero creerlo, pero solo me haria daño, es simplemente uso de razon. Saito es muy maduro y comprensivo, ademas de que supo como levantarme el animo despues de confesarle todo esto.

-Gracias por escucharme, de verdad, nesesitaba deshaogarme, eres la primera persona con quien admito que aun siento algo por ese ninja cretino- le dije sonriente.

-No te preocupes Pucca, yo mantendre esto como nuestro secreto si asi lo deseas..-

-Eres muy amable, es bueno saber que puedo confiar en ti-

Y despues de eso ya no nos dijimos nada, solo nos sonreimos y nos miramos el uno al otro, ya mencione que cada vez que me mira de esa manera.. yo lo miro igual, es como una especie de concurso de miradas, aveces gano yo, y otras veces el gana porque me gana tambien la risa.

Sus ojos, su forma de ver.. tienen algo.. me resutan tan asquerosamente familiares, ambas miradas me atraen de una manera tan fuerte, como si fueran una sola, ypertenecieran a alguna persona de la cual yo me haya enamorado y la haya amado en otra vida.

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que cada vez que lo veo asi, noto que tiene un gran parecido a Garu, almenos en la forma fisica, porque por lo que he comprobado, fuera de su extraordinariamente bella mirada, algunas tacticas de pelea y la forma de pensar que tienen, no se parecen en nada (WOW, enserio, se parecen en todo y no te das cuenta! Esta chiquilla, asi como la descibo, parece retrasada)

**Pucca Pov´s off**

Con toda esa platica, y como Pucca le narro sobre el voto de silencio, y sobre el mismo, Garu pudo entender porque guardo tantos años ese voto de silencio junto con el, tambien recordo aquellos dias pasados, cuando nada de lo que al final sucedio habia pasado y todo estaba relativamente bien, Pucca conservaba esa ecencia, de la que se habia enamorado sin saberlo, desde tiempos remotos. Sintio tal admiracion por ella que ese dia la amo un poquito mas, era una chica fuerte, de eso no habia duda.

Ya una vez de regreso a casa, porque hay que decir que eran las 9, se encontraron con un ladron, intentaba robarle el bolso a una indefensa anciana, ok no! XD pero... si hubiera pasado, Garu al instante con su masculinidad habria golpeado a aquel sinverguenza y dejadolo mas estupido y habria conducido sana y salva a la ancianita a su casa.

Lo que si paso es que hicieron una carrera, si, asi como si fueran dos niños chiquitos tratando de probar quien era el mejor.

Garu tomo la delantera, y con sus habilidades ninja intentaba hacer a Pucca perder el paso, pero esta no se quedaba tan atras, pocos sabian, que ella tambien practicaba artes marciales, Garu lo sabia, no se porque se hacia el tonto.

Asi! Asi justamente con esa ecena de persecusion, era como si de verdad el tiempo no habia pasado, como si aquellos dos niños, siguieran con la rutina de hace años. Pucca corria tras Garu, Garu no se dejaba alcanzar y curiosamente ambos llevaban una ropa mas o menos parecda a la que usaban siempre tiempo atras.

Garu gano, llego primero al Chindooda y Pucca para vengarse, cuando llego, dos segundos despues lo empujo y lo tiro al suelo.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento, me deje llevar- le decia al tiempo que lo ayudaba a pararse

-Eres muy fuerte mi reina-

-Gracias rey pero ya lo se-

Se miraron de nuevo ese concurso de miradas.. pero hubo algo extraño esta vez, a Garu le parecio que ella estaba peinada con sus dos cebollitas que se hacia antes, y Pucca por un momento creyo ver que no era Saito con quien estaba, si no con Garu, fue una sensacion extraña, tambien fue como si toda la aldea hubiera vuelto en el tiempo, todo era absolutamente perfecto.

-Adios, Saito- eso rompio su encanto, no era Saito, era Garu, rayos, no podia objetar nada.

-Adios..Pucca- y se aventuro, tomo valor y se despidio de ella con un torpe, pero tierno beso en el cachete. -Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana- Su sonrisa lo decia todo, al parecer no se habia apresurado para eso y lo habia hecho en el momento justo.

Ese dia, cuando Pucca entro, saludo a sus tios, les conto de su dia y tambien tuvo noticias de sus amigos, acababan de llegar, se les habia acabado el dinero y tuvieron problemas para volver (Se lo merecen)

En la noche tanto el guapisimo, tierno, lindo de Garu como (La que me lo robo.. ok no XD) como Pucca, pensaron en todo lo sucedido, Garu feliz de la vda y Pucca, tambien feliz, pero tambien confundida, ¿Por que habia visto a Garu en Saito? ¿Ahora le gustaba Saito? y si fuera asi.. ¿Estaria lista para darse una oportunidad con el?

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin termine, no se como quedo, aunque me gusto, no lo he leido bien, pero creo que quedo bien, :) me tarde en actualizar, lo se, lo siento, I´m sorry! Pero esta vez si tratare de ser cumplida y publicar uno cada semana<strong>


End file.
